Brothers, lovers and everything in between
by Rosa241
Summary: A series of oneshots all about the inseparables and their lives, some will be based on the series but not all of them. Rated T just in case. Warnings will be given at the start of each chapter.
1. Haunted Memories

**Summary: After travelling all day in a horrific storm the boys finally stop at an Inn. Cue D'Artagnan angst and plenty of big brother comfort. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Haunted Memories**

**By Rosa241**

My heart sunk as Athos signalled for us to stop. We couldn't stop, not here, not now! Please tell me this is a joke…please. We were only a couple of hours from Paris but having travelled most of the day in the pouring rain and freezing cold Athos had finally had enough. Coming across the Inn seemed like a stroke of luck to them but to me it was my worst thoughts come true.

"Thank God for that." Porthos mumbled as we settled the horses in the stable. _Just breathe, it's not like before just breathe. _A few deep breaths did little to stop the pounding of my heart. Why did we have to stop here? Why couldn't we have just carried on? Of all the Inn's around Paris why did it have to be this one!?

"Oi!" I couldn't help startling at Porthos' yell. "Get a move on, I'm freezing." To punctuate his point he seemed to shiver slightly. I turned round to tell him to go ahead but quickly snapped my mouth shut. _I don't want to be alone; I __**can't **__be alone, not here. _Instead I managed a curt nod and quickly set about getting Aramis' horse settled. Between my shaking hands and the panic building in my chest it took longer than it should have to get the job done. As I finally finished I made to flee the barn, wanting to be anywhere but here unfortunately a large hand grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"You okay?" Truth be told it didn't shock me to see that Porthos had noticed my panic. It had been just over an hour ago that I'd realized with total horror that our route back to Paris would take us straight by here. Part of me wanted to tell them, to say something…anything but I couldn't. Each time I opened my mouth nothing came out. By now it had become obvious that they hadn't realised just where we were and I know I should tell them. If I tell them then Athos will insist that we carry on to Paris, carry on in this horrendous storm freezing, wet and more than likely we'd end up getting sick. I couldn't be responsible for that, my brothers needed the rest and warmth which meant that I'd just have to deal with it. A sharp squeeze to my arm reminded me that I had yet to answer his question.

"I'm fine. Just tired." He frowned, judging for a moment whether or not to believe me, before his expression neutralised.

"Aren't we all lad? Just think, by tomorrow afternoon we'll be back in Paris and with any luck Treville won't have any more missions for us." He quickly dragged me from the barn and into the Inn. My breath caught slightly and I could feel tears pricking my eyes but I refused to let them fall. _I'm a musketeer now; I just have to be strong for one night. _

"Right they've got two rooms available so we'll be sharing." Aramis' cheerful voice calmed me slightly as it always did. Part of me couldn't help but be relieved at the news since sharing a room meant that I wouldn't have to be alone like I was that night. Before I could even breathe a strong hand shoved me forward as Porthos quickly declared that it was my turn to share with our resident Spaniard.

I couldn't help smirking at this. All of my brothers had totally different sleep patterns. Porthos slept like the dead, but was the early riser of the group. He was the kind of guy that didn't need a lot of sleep to function. Unlike Aramis who was easily the laziest of them. He liked to sleep for as long as he possibly could, how he ever got himself up in the morning I'll never know. However the echoes of his past, the massacre at Savoy, had cost him. He slept fitfully when alone often suffering from nightmares of that horrific day. It was this action that led to him clinging on to whoever happened to be in bed with him at the time. Athos was, if it was at all possible, the strangest of them all. He too suffered from the horrors of his past which is why he felt the need to drink himself into an alcoholic stupor every night.

"D'Art!" Startling at the voice from beside me I dragged myself (quite reluctantly) from the amusing thoughts in my head and back to reality. "We need to go and get changed. Keep those wet clothes on any longer and you'll end up making yourself sick which is not happening. I'm not sleeping next to you coughing and sneezing all night."

Reluctantly I trudged up the stairs praying all the while for this night to end.

-**Musketeers**-

Rolling over once again I couldn't shake the nightmares that had consumed my sleep. After convincing three worried brothers that I was just tired and needed some sleep (something which I realised afterwards was actually true) they'd finally gone downstairs. As much as I didn't want to be alone I also couldn't interrupt their night. If I told them the truth then they'd only worry about me. Besides it's not like I'm a child. I can spend one night in this place and cope. Tomorrow we'll be back in Paris and away from here. I could survive for a few hours without someone by my side; I don't need someone to hold my hand. As I lay in bed, trying to force away the memories I realised just how bad an idea this actually was.

_Paris will still be there in the morning…_

_I couldn't stop them…_

_Father…Father!_

Squeezing my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to drive away the tears threatening to spill from my eyes I buried my head in the pillow. I could feel myself beginning to tremble as my father's last moments replayed in my head over and over again.

_Father! _

_He's dead lad. He's gone…_

_Father…_

_Paris will still be there in the morning…_

_Father…_

-**Musketeers**-

As another yawn escaped from my mouth I finally decided that maybe it was time to get some sleep. Porthos had already gone upstairs after practically being ordered to by Athos. The man was dead on his feet but still insisted he wasn't tired. Of all the men I've ever known he's the only one who reverts to a naughty child when he's exhausted.

"There's something wrong with D'Artagnan." Athos' words surprised me somewhat. He'd pretty much said nothing all night. Since finally taking care of Milady and the Cardinal I had seen a change in him. From the moment I'd met him there had been a dark shadow cast over him and it was obvious that the man had some viscous demons chasing after him. Most had seen him as a stuck up drunk but I'd seen through that. The man drank to chase away something from his past. I'd seen it before, hell after Savoy I'd spent several months doing just that. Thankfully I'd had Porthos to drag me from the depths and pull me back up. It had taken a long time but we'd finally been able to do that for Athos. He was still haunted by his past, still blamed himself for his brother's death, but he was no longer tortured by it. For now it seemed he could live with his demons and I must say his liver was probably doing a celebratory dance. He still drank, some nights needing to escape, but his drinking had curbed (which for Athos was a miracle).

"What makes you say that?" I didn't really have to ask. Since he'd protested about going to bed early I'd known that something was wrong. Quite what it was I didn't know but there was definitely something not right with him.

"He's been…quiet." Athos finally said after several minutes of silence. It was true that D'Artagnan had been fairly quiet for the last leg of our journey, something that could easily be explained by the lad being tired but knowing Athos there was more. "Earlier tonight he had this look in his eye. When he was protesting for us to let him sleep there was something else there. I can't place it."

At least now I know what had kept our stoic leader so quiet tonight. I couldn't quite place the look that Athos had seen but our little Gascon had been out of sorts without a doubt. Stretching I stood from the table and headed over to the stairs.

"I'll have a word with him in the morning." The nod I received in return said his thanks. Usually the lad wouldn't hesitate to speak to Athos about what was bothering him. It was strange but Athos was the kind of person who you could confide anything to and know full well that he wasn't going to judge. I'd learnt this on the anniversary of Savoy when I'd broken down and confessed the guilt that lay in my heart. For a long time I'd kept my feelings secret, not wanting people to see the weakness that lay within me, but he'd somehow drawn them out. It was then I'd realised that I had someone to confide in. Porthos was great, he could easily cheer me up, but I felt wrong burdening him with my sorrow so much and so often. From day one D'Artagnan had looked up to us all but Athos was his mentor. Athos was the one he looked up to. He hadn't hesitated to confide his thoughts to any of us, even if those thoughts weren't exactly pleasant, I can't help my mind wandering to his doubt over Porthos all those months ago. He hadn't hesitated to speak his mind that day despite knowing the anger it would cause. Of course the lad had apologised profusely the next day for doubting him. The lad never hesitated to talk to us, to question us…to confide. The fact that he was trying not to now set worry in all our hearts.

_Tomorrow morning I'll drag the truth out of him before we set off. _I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs. My intentions however went out of the window as soon as I opened the door.

"D'Artagnan?" The lad was sat on the edge of the bed with tears dripping from both eyes, trembling from head to foot. I sat beside him and pulled the young lad into my arms. After what seemed like an age he pulled away and settled his eyes on the floor. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and for a while we sat in silence before he finally spoke. "I just can't get it out of my head." Knowing he would continue I forced myself to stay put. What I really wanted to do was wrap the kid up and never let go. "That night just keeps coming back to me…running through my brain over and over and over…the rain, the cold…my father-" He broke off at that as he trembling began once again.

"Come here." I held him closer this time, cradling him tight to my chest. There were no tears but from what I could see it was a close call. Something told me that it was only sheer force of will that kept the tears at bay. "I thought the nightmares had stopped."

For months following his father's passing the poor lad had the most horrific nightmares. But as he'd found his place among the musketeers that terrible night had slowly escaped from his dreams. Of course it would always be there, much like Thomas would always be with Athos, but it no longer stalked his sleep.

"It's this place." Had he not been so close to me I would have failed to hear the words.

"This place?" He stilled completely in my arms as I spoke and pulled away. As he stood by the window I realise that I wasn't supposed to hear the words. "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head he refused to look at me. This place? What did his mean by that? This was just an Inn, what was wrong with an Inn? My mind flashed to his nightmares for a moment and another question flashed into my head. Why would being at an Inn cause nightmares of his father's passing? It's not like-

My mind cut off as realisation finally dawned in my mind. _Oh God! How could we have been so stupid? How could we have forgotten? This Inn. This is where his father died. _

"Oh D'Art…you stupid boy you should have told us." Once again he shook his head, still refusing to look at me. Taking hold of his chin I tilted his head up and forced his eyes to meet mine. What I saw in them all but broke my heart. That look Athos had seen, that look that he hadn't been able to pin point…I know now what it was. It was heartbreak. Placing my hand on his cheek seemed to tear down the walls and he finally broke down. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled him close, his head falling onto my shoulder as he sobbed.

"It was raining that night that." He whispered many hours later. By now he lay on the bed, cuddled close to my side. Athos' sixth sense had kicked in shortly after the poor lad had broken down, followed by Porthos who Athos had woken in his misguided attempt to leave the Inn. After D'Artagnan had pointed out that it was now dark and the storm was worse than ever he'd conceded that leaving wasn't an option.

Porthos was sat on D'Arts other side, his large hand coming to rest on the boys shoulder attempting to convey his support. Athos had pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and was now silently blaming himself for this. Ignoring the fact that he had no idea this is where the lad's father had been killed. Porthos and I should have known, we should have realised where we were.

"Why didn't you say something?" Porthos sighed.

"Because we'd have left." Apparently he'd caught our confusion so he continued. "You guys needed to stop, you needed to rest and eat. So did the horses."

"We would have waited until Paris. You are far more important than an early night." At Athos' words we descended into silence once more. For a moment I thought he was falling asleep until he spoke once again.

"It was raining that night." He repeated. He'd never said much about the night his father had died. We hadn't pressed him on it since it was so painful for him to think about. "I was dealing with the horses…I should've…" He trailed off clearly not wanting to voice his thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault." His head snapped up at Athos' words. "You can't blame yourself for it."

"Coming from you?" Got to admit he's got a good point. Athos has spent years blaming himself for something that he couldn't have prevented.

"It's different. I brought Anne into his life." Sharing a look with Porthos we both couldn't help but sigh. None of us had been able to convince Athos that his wife's actions were not his fault; then again he's spent so long blaming himself for everything that went wrong I doubt we could change his mind now.

"He didn't want to stop. He said we should carry on but…I convinced him to stop. I was worried about him riding in the storm." The trembling had started once again as he spoke. How had we been so blind to his pain? "His horse spooked easily."

"You were trying to keep him safe. There could have been no way of knowing that Gaudet and his men were going to attack." The shake of his head easily told me he didn't agree with our leader's words but thankfully he said nothing more. Athos however wasn't pleased.

"Look at me D'Artagnan." When the lad made no move to lift his head from where it was buried in my side our leader finally snapped. "Look at me!"

To anyone else it would seem like Athos was being hard on the boy but we knew differently. He sounded harsh at times, like he didn't care and that he wasn't interested. That was far from the truth. It was just in his nature. He was cool, calm and very rarely lost his temper. He showed his care in other ways, it was in his actions, the smallest of movements. The man was surprisingly easy to read when you knew how.

"You cannot blame yourself for your father's murder and yes I know that's a bit rich coming from me. There was nothing you could have done. Torturing yourself like this will do you no good, you'll destroy yourself and you'll never be able to move on." And that right there is why Athos is one of the best men I've ever met. Like everyone else on this earth he has his issues but he has a way of knowing what to say and just when to say it. It's like he can see right through people.

"He's right lad." Porthos said pulling the trembling boy in for a hug. For many minutes there was no sound in the room save for the shaky breaths coming from D'Artagnan. Eventually he pulled away from the hug and returned to his position cuddled against my side. I couldn't help but smile as he did.

Despite everything that happened I still couldn't help but think of him as the young boy I'd first met. He'd changed a lot since then, lost some of that wide eyed innocence of youth for one. Over these last few months I'd seen the lad prove himself time and time again. Athos was right. He truly was going to be the greatest Musketeer of us all. At his young age it would seem like a strange statement to make but it was true. He was young and impulsive with a temper that could put many men to shame. Although his sword technique wasn't as good as Athos there was no doubt that the lad would get there. Even in the short time he'd been training with us his technique had improved greatly. His hand to hand needed work but he had decent aim.

There was one thing however that would ensure that he would be the best. He had us. There was no way that lad was going to be anything but the best. Let's face it; he's got the best teachers possible. There was no one better than Athos with a sword, Porthos could easily best any man in hand to hand combat whilst (and I'm not being big headed here) I was a damn good shot.

As the young lad beside me finally closed his eyes, settled for the first time, I share a look with my brothers. That night we make a silent promise to our little brother. No matter what we're going to protect him and God help anyone who tries to hurt him.

**Really hope that you like it. Let me know what you think. Next oneshot will be called Protective Instinct. TTFN! **


	2. Protective Instinct

**I'm back! No warnings needed for this one. Can't believe the wonderful response I've had for this so far. It's nice to know that people like to read this. **

**CandyCakes: Thank you very much for your kind words.**

**B: Thanks for the advice, I've taken on board your comments. **

**Summary: D'Artagnan steps up to defend a brother**

**Disclaimer: Trying my best but I don't own anything**

* * *

**Protective Instinct:**

**By Rosa241**

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the longing expression on young D'Artagnan's face as he gazed over to where Athos was 'training' some new recruits. The glare I received in return only made it worse, given that it was more of a pout than a glare.

"You'll be back on your feet soon enough lad." It had been almost a week since we'd been on what was supposed to be a simple mission to deliver some letters. Of course we should have known that it would be anything but simple. The whole thing had turned out to be a trap leading to a concussed Athos and D'Artagnan receiving a stab wound to the arm. Two days had passed before Athos was fit to travel back to Paris and just to really hammer in the bad luck we attract we'd been set upon by bandits on the road into Paris. Thankfully the bandits turned out to be totally stupid (honestly they really were useless) and hadn't taken too much effort to get rid of. Unfortunately D'Artagnan had been the recipient of a nasty fall, thanks to bandit number 2 who was quickly deposed off, which ended with the poor lad gaining a broken wrist to add to his list. The only saving grace was that his broken wrist wasn't his sword arm.

"Not soon enough." Aramis had quickly declared D'Artagnan on bed rest. For most people this would be rather extreme for a broken wrist but for D'Artagnan it really wasn't. Somehow he always managed to make his injuries worse. Every. Single. Time. Despite the boys rather loud and insistent protests on the matter Aramis was refusing to budge. After three days and a lot of begging he'd finally been aloud out of his room. D'Artagnan had quickly seen through Aramis' attempts at pleasing him and realised that he was simply trying to keep a closer eye on him.

"That boy isn't cut out for this." Jacques groaned as he sat down next to me. Following his gaze my eyes met with a rather tall lad who was failing miserably at his attempts to disarm Athos. Most new recruits were trained against Athos; very few of them (meaning basically none) could ever keep up with him. Some realised the talent of the musketeers and quickly decided they weren't up to it. Very few were able to impress Athos (and subsequently Treville) with most usually failing to understand his message. New recruits weren't placed against Athos to test their ability, things like that could be done through training, it was to test their resolve. Musketeers couldn't give up because their opponent was talented; you kept trying and giving it your all. Watching the young recruit it was obvious that he wasn't interested in the training.

"Who is he?" D'Artagnan questioned, his eyes never leaving his mentor as Athos easily disarmed the lad.

"Names Henri. His family's quite well off apparently, his uncles the Duke of somewhere..." The disdain in Jacques voice was quite obvious to hear.

"Can't say I've seen him in action." Although from looking at him now I don't think I'd want him anywhere near me in a fight. Idiot didn't seem to know one end of a sword from the other.

"Well I have and believe me you aren't missing anything. He's useless and his attitude stinks." On the surface it sounded as though Jacques was being harsh but in reality that's how it is. We have to trust these guys to have our back and know that they can take care of things. How can we trust someone who's not up to it? "Honestly the kids like a dog trying to walk across water on a windy day!"

The laugh that escaped me couldn't be stopped. Jacques was truly one of a kind alright.

**Athos' POV:**

_Quite why this kid had ever been allowed to walk into the Garrison was beyond me._ _He's not a patch on D'Artagnan._

Shaking my head I stopped my train of thought. D'Artagnan is an exceptional young man; it isn't fair to hold others to his standards. It was obvious by now that Henri wasn't interested in training but that's the problem. He never was. In the entire three months he'd been here I don't think I've ever seen him put in anything close to a hundred percent.

"Honestly the kids like a dog trying to walk across water on a windy day." Jacques voice floated across the courtyard and caused Henri's face to flush. It was Porthos' laugh however that caused the furious sneer to cross his face. Turning to the table in a flurry of anger his voice called out.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" For his part Jacques gave a slightly guilty look, even if his words **were** true he hadn't meant for Henri to hear them. "You actually think you're better than me? Why don't you come over here and we'll find out who's better."

It took a moment before Porthos realised that the kid was talking to him at which point he laughed once again.

"You're having me on right?" _What is wrong with this kid?_ "You can't actually believe that you'd be able to take me."

"You wouldn't last two seconds against Porthos." D'Artagnan said between laughs. _This kids got some nerves. _

"And you would?" Henri's angry voice wasn't wavering for a second as he turned his attention to D'Artagnan.

"Hey this lad's worth ten of you. He might not look it but he's pretty handy with his fists." D'Artagnan blushed at the praise and ducked his head.

"Oh yeah right. I bet you wouldn't last five minutes in a fight." Porthos was clearly wearing his _I'm going to punch him _expression and I can't say I blamed him. Who the hell does he think he is? After everything D'Artagnan's done, everything he's achieved this kid thinks he can just question him.

"Oh believe me he has. He's proved himself a dozen times over and let me tell you this right now." Porthos stood and leaned over the table towards Henri, his voice dropping almost into a growl. "You'll never find a more loyal, talented and brave man. He's a better Musketeer than you'll ever hope to be."

D'Artagnan seemed shocked at the praise. You could ask almost anyone in the regiment and pretty much all of them would agree with you. It was obvious that the Gascon was uncomfortable at Porthos' words, uncomfortable with the admiration and approval laced through them. There was also something else hidden underneath his embarrassment…doubt. It's a problem we've discussed time and time again but so far we've been unable to tackle it. You could praise D'Artagnan until there were no more words but he never seems to truly believe it. He would never doubt us, there may have been times in the past before we became close, but he wouldn't doubt us unless of course we're talking about him. For some strange reason he never fully believes the words of praise we give to him.

Turning my eyes back to the object of my thoughts I could see the tinge of red on his cheeks. It was something else however that truly captured my attention. Henri. If he was angry before Porthos' words, he was downright furious now.

"Why don't you just back off and go back to your master!" The Garrison came to a halt as Henri's angry words were heard. Angry and disappointed eyes bore holes into the trainee as the weight of his words hung in the air. In the past there would have been a time where most wouldn't have flinched at the insult launched at Porthos. That was before. That was before he proved himself, before the men got to know who he truly was, before they got to know the gentle giant underneath.

My eyes flicked over to Porthos who, to his credit, had somehow managed not to fly over the table and beat the man into next week. Don't get me wrong he wanted to, hell **I** want to; he's just managing to stop himself. Many insults passed Porthos by. They years he'd spent on the streets and in the court meant that he had heard most insults time and time again. He knew the things they said weren't true and so did we but when it came to slavery…that was a whole other matter.

Narrowing my eyes I sheathed my sword and marched to where a guilty looking Henri was standing. However I'd barely made a move before another stepped up to defend my friend.

"Appologise. Now." D'Artagnan ground out, anger and fury obvious in his words. Looking to Henri it was obvious that he hadn't meant the words. Frustration, anger and embarrassment had led to the insult. There was guilt in his eyes but that didn't excuse his words. "Apologise!"

"No!" I strongly suspect that if anyone but D'Artagnan had been stood before him, is anyone but the hot headed Gascon he was so jealous of, then he would have apologised in an instant. It was stubborn jealousy that kept him from righting his wrong. The second demand of an apology went unmet by Henri who stubbornly crossed his arms. For a moment D'Artagnan's eyes met my own before crossing to Porthos. Like myself I've no doubt that he could see the anger at Henri's words had caused our brother but more than that, before any of that there was the obvious hurt. No doubt the dark memories crossed our friend's mind, the shadows of his past coming out to haunt him.

All of a sudden my own anger left me, replaced with a sudden realisation, a sudden thought that overcame my desire to defend Porthos. D'Artagnan was angry, don't get me wrong I was angry as well, but D'Artagnan had a furious temper at the best of times. Over the last few months he'd worked on his temper but containing that could only come with time and experience. When it came to defending his friends that anger was wild and fierce. Realising the danger the situation now contained I changed my course, or at least this was my intention.

"You know I feel sorry for you." My little brother's words stunned me for a moment and stopped me in my path. "I feel sorry that you can't see the amazing person Porthos is. He's a kind, honest and generous man. He's strong and brave…and he's got more courage than you could ever hope to have. Men like him don't come around very often. You know…if I could come to be even half the man he is that'd be more than I could ever dream of. He's one of the best men I know."

My eyes met Porthos' who looked stunned by the words. I could tell even from this distance how touched he was, how much the words melted his heart. His words had touched our brother in ways he couldn't possibly begin to know. Porthos' early days in the Garrison weren't easy and it's not something he likes to think or talk about. In the years I've known him he's only ever spoke about it, spoken about the hurt and pain in caused, when he was too drunk to remember it.

My pride for D'Artagnan grew more each day; somehow that young lad seems to keep finding ways of surprising us. Just when we thought we'd seen all that there was he surprised us once again. I could see Porthos' respect grow for him yet again in response as had my own. Those feelings soared as the boy turned his back on Henri. Not only had he defended his friend he'd had enough sense and control to walk away before things got out of hand. Henri however wasn't having it. Spurred on by the humiliation and the disgusted looks from his comrades he followed.

"Don't turn your back on me." Reaching out an arm he attempted to grab hold of D'Artagnan who quickly shook out of his grip before turning to face him.

"Back off!" The way he was clenching his right fist, the fury in his eyes, clearly told me how hard he was working to contain himself. Henri however still didn't get the message and grabbed him once again.

"Leave it Henri!" Jacques finally exploded as he rose from the bench. "You've said enough now stop. Walk away before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

I knew what would happen moments before it actually did. I could see it building. The fury in Henri's eyes, the challenging look on D'Artagnan's face…Henri snapped. Curling his right fist he threw a hard punch at an unsuspecting D'Artagnan. Not prepared for the hit he lost his footing and fell back onto the ground. Usually this would have been fine; usually he would have sprung back up and fought back with everything he had. It would have been fine, if it weren't for the fact that he landed heavily on his already injured wrist. He'd barely hit the floor before he cried out in agony, twisting his arm into his body to protect it.

"D'Artagnan!" The words had barely left my mouth before I flew forward, landing by his side mere seconds after Porthos. Jacques grabbed Henri and shoved him away where he was promptly taken hold of by two of our comrades. "Get Aramis." I yelled at Jacques who sprinted away a split second after the words left my mouth.

"Shhhh. Easy lad, you're alright." D'Artagnan whimpered in pain as Porthos sat him up. His eyes were squeezed shut as he clutched his arm close to his body.

**Aramis' POV:**

I couldn't help but wince as I saw the bruised and swollen wrist in all its glory. I'd been in Treville's office giving him my mission report when Jacques had come bursting through the door. He'd barely gotten the words out before I ran down the stairs towards my brothers.

"Just breathe." Athos' words were met with yet another gasp of pain as I checked his battered wrist. As much as it pained me to see him like this I had to persevere. The wrist needed checking. In response D'Artagnan buried his head further into Athos' chest to which our leader tightened his hold. Porthos continued his presence by his side with a comforting hand rubbing circles on the lads back. Another whimper and my anger intensified once again. A few minutes of prodding later and I finally let go of his wrist.

"There's no further damage. Some bruising and some swelling but it looks like he got lucky." Two of my brothers heaved a sigh of relief at my words whilst the other was just glad that I wasn't causing him pain anymore. "Don't go anywhere I'll need to rewrap that."

I couldn't blame D'Artagnan for his reluctance broken bones hurt like hell. My heart tightened at the sight of him in so much pain and my anger grew again. Rewrapping the wrist was as painful as anyone could imagine but eventually it was over.

"Here. Drink this." Handing him the small poultice he grimaced and made no move to take it. "Drink it."

"It's disgusting." He moaned, still making no attempt to take hold of the vial.

"Your poultice's really are awful though Aramis." Porthos said as he pulled a face at the mere thought of it.

"Be that as it may it'll help with the pain." Reluctantly he took the vial and drained the contents in one, groaning at the taste.

"Urgh!" He shivered slightly as he swallowed the liquid.

"What happened anyway?" Jacques had barely mentioned the words 'D'Artagnan's hurt' before I'd flown out of the room and rushed to his side. Athos filled me in as we got the lad settled comfortably on the bed; his attempts at protesting about going to his own room went unnoticed. As the tale finished my insides roared with fury.

_How dare he? _

My eyes gazed towards Porthos who was obviously hurting at the words spoken in anger. There was no excuse for it, no words to justify the way that he'd torn apart a good man. We settled in silence for a while before D'Artagnan's soft snores broke it.

"It's the Poultice, I gave him quite a strong one." We descended into silence once again for a moment before Porthos finally spoke.

"Still can't believe he said it." Henri was out of order; no amount of anger is an excuse for such pain.

"Neither can I. I know that your words can run with you sometimes when you're angry but there's a difference between words said in the heat of the moment and deliberately hurting someone." His eyes glazed over in confusion for a moment before he shook his head.

"Not Henri. Kids an idiot I ain't bothered about that." Sharing a look with Athos we both knew it wasn't true but said nothing. Porthos will talk when he's ready and not before. When it comes to slavery he needs time to drive away his past before he can truly think clearly. "I was talking about D'Art."

Athos had told me what the lad had said and I have to admit my heart clenched at it. The sheer pride I had for him seemed unreal given the little time I've known him. It's been less than a year since he entered our lives yet it feels like so much longer. He just seems to fit; he's the missing piece of the puzzle and completed our lives.

"It's true. Every word." As normal there were very few words said by our leader but there didn't need to be. D'Artagnan had said pretty much everything that needed to be. He'd done his job and defended the honour of his brother, there was nothing more to be said. Porthos would settle the demons of his past in his own time, this was something he liked to do before he talked to us. The man would settle the events in his mind before he shared how he'd felt with anyone. I was different altogether. When something bothered me, when something hurt me, I had to speak to someone. Getting it out helped, talking helped me to move past it. As for Athos…well that man was another story altogether. He very rarely spoke about anything, very rarely let his true feelings out. This was in part due to his upbringing – his parents had raised him to understand that he had to keep his feelings guarded at all times – but mostly this was due to Milady. He'd trusted her more than he ever had with anyone yet she'd betrayed that trust in the worst way. He blamed himself for the things she'd done. Since our defeat of the Cardinal and bringing down Milady he'd begun to move past it. No doubt he would probably never forgive himself (not that there was anything to forgive of course) for the events of his past but he was finally able to start to move on.

As we watched our protective little brother sleep I knew the same thought was running through our minds. He's our brother and we'll do anything to protect him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little tale. I've seen many fics where Porthos' past and his colour have been brought up by others but so far not many where D'Artagnan is the one who defends his brother. Spoiler – next fic will called Little Blue Line.**

**WARNING: NEXT FIC WILL CONTAIN MPREG AND SLASH!**


	3. Little Blue Line

**Summary: D'Artagnan couldn't imagine his life getting any better after all he's engaged to the man he loves…but of course life has a nasty habit of throwing a spanner into the works.**

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS MRPEG AND SLASH! IF THIS OFENDS YOU THEN DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but I'm doing my best**

* * *

**Little Blue Line:**

**By Rosa241**

Life with Athos was amazing. Despite the hardships of our early relationship, my father's death, his bitch of an ex-wife and trying to save the business from the mad attempts of Richelieu trying to shut us down we were happy. Living with him was amazing, waking up to him every single day and having his love was a feeling that I'd never even dreamed of. After everything we'd been through together I thought there would never be a greater feeling until a month ago when he'd proposed.

_Flashback:_

"_D'Artagnan come here for a moment." At my lovers voice I couldn't help but sigh. _

"_Can't it wait I'm in the middle of something." I called back. Honestly he has the worst timing. I'm in the middle of sorting out his anniversary present and suddenly he wants my attention. _

"_Not really, it's urgent." At that I stood up. Annoying as he may be sometimes if Athos said it was urgent then it was urgent. Heading into the kitchen my heart leapt into my throat as I caught sight of him. _

_He looked nervous. He looked like he wanted to throw up right there and then. The way he was pacing round the room, the way he was shaking his head and muttering to himself. _

"_What's wrong?" He jumped as I spoke like he'd not noticed me come in. What the hell's wrong with him?_

"_Ah right…there you are. Listen I…um…well what I mean is…" He trailed off as he ran his hand over his face. _

"_Athos will you just tell me what's wrong?" Placing both hands on his shoulders seemed to get his attention. _

"_Right. I was going to wait until our anniversary to do this but if I don't do it now then I don't think I ever will." My eyes widened in shock and my heart stopped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "My life was a mess after Anne. After what she did…what I let her do. I couldn't even begin to think of a day when I'd be able to cope with it let alone fall in love. For five years I hid away, punishing myself and giving up on life. Then all of a sudden there you were. Throwing coffee over me in the middle of starbucks and bringing a light to my life that I never thought I'd see again. You brought me back to life, you gave me something to live for and made me whole again. I love you more than anything and I don't ever want to let you go."_

_My eyes were full of tears as he opened the box and held it out to me. _

"_Marry me?" The whole world seemed to stop at that point. Everything went into slow motion and for a moment I couldn't breathe. Then I looked into his eyes. _

"_Yes." I'd barely gotten the words out before his lips were on mine._

_End Flashback_

I'd honestly thought my heart was going to burst when he said those words. I thought there would never be anything that could bring me down…until now.

Positive.

Fucking Positive.

How the hell can it be positive?

I want to believe that it's a mistake but the previous three tests, now discarded in the sink, all flashing positive sent that idea out of the window.

_What the hell am I going to do? _

_We're not ready for a baby! We've barely been engaged for a month! _

_What the hell am I going to do? _

The front door slamming interrupted my initial panic and set off a brand new wave. Shit! My heart leapt into my throat as I grabbed the four tests and shoved them in the pocket of my hoodie. Taking a moment to calm myself down I finally left the bathroom and headed downstairs. To my intense surprise I found myself face to face not with my fiancée but with Treville.

"Oh…uh…hi. What are you doing here?" I stuttered, hoping he couldn't see through my panic.

"I was passing and thought I'd drop in. Athos said you were ill." _Ill. Right. _I'd been ill for the better part of a week before Athos had insisted that I went to the doctor. When the doctor had asked if I could be pregnant I'd easily dismissed him but the more I thought about it the more I wondered. I hadn't really thought that I could be, it was a passing notion that I just wanted to get out of my head. When the first test had come up positive I'd instantly assumed it to be faulty and had quickly gone out and bought three more tests.

"Just a stomach bug. I'll be fine." _The hell I will. I'm pregnant! Pregnant! I'm having a baby! _At that thought my mind went blank and for a moment I could have sworn I was going to throw up.

"You sure? Only you look like you've seen a ghost." I could feel the tears pricking against my eyes as my panic grew more intense and before I could stop it I could feel them trickling down my cheeks. "Lad whatever's the matter?"

He wrapped an arm around me before leading me to the sofa. It took several moments but eventually I was able to calm myself down. _I can't tell him, I can't! _I knew it was fruitless though. I couldn't keep this inside. Opening my mouth I struggled to find the right words before eventually I pulled the four tests out of my pocket and dropped them on the table in front of me. His eyes widened as he caught sight of them and realised just what was wrong.

"You're pregnant!?" His voice reverberated off the walls as he voiced his shock. Nodding my head I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes once again. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he tried to convey his support, all the while trying desperately to get over his own shock.

"Yeah apparently so." I mumbled as I wiped my eyes, not that it was going to do any good. The tears were coming thick and fast.

"I'm guessing this wasn't planned then?" I shook my head at his question. Of course it wasn't planned. We're happy. Athos is finally happy after all this time. We can't have a baby, we can't! "Can't say I expected this today."

"Me neither." For a few minutes we just sat in silence.

"Does Athos know?"

"No. I only found out a couple of hours ago." His arm didn't leave my shoulder, if anything his grip only tightened. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Tell him." Although I know he's right, I know that his words are the right ones but I can't!

"I can't. No. No. I can't!" Standing from the sofa I collected the tests and shoved them back in my pocket. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening!_

"Lad you can't just ignore this. You're having a baby." _I can't, I can't, I can't! _"Athos needs to know and you can't handle this by yourself."

For several minutes there was no noise in the room except for me sniffing back the tears that I was attempting (and failing) to control. Busying myself with cleaning the kitchen I shoved my hands into the sink. I don't know how long had passed before I felt Trevilles hands settle on my shoulders again.

"Athos loves you. I've known him a long time and I've got to say he's never been this happy, not even when he was with Anne." Whipping my head round I make to argue, I know how much he loved her, but Treville stops me. "He never loved Anne the way he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. Every single time he so much as thinks about you he gets this look in his eye. It's like everything he's ever wanted, every dream he's ever had has come true."

"What if he leaves?" My head was spinning. A million thoughts were running through my mind at once. All I could think of is Athos walking out that door.

"Don't even think like that!" He snapped. His voice sounded harsh but it got my attention. "He loves you and this, this isn't a problem. You're having a baby. A child that will be yours and his. Maybe its happening sooner than you expected and maybe it'll be hard but he'll be here every step of the way. I know it and deep down so do you."

"I know." I sighed after several minutes. Allowing his words to sink in I felt my panic loosen its hold. I know Athos, I know that he'll be here; in my heart I know that. I'm just scared. I'm scared and I'm panicking and I don't know what to do next. Voicing these thoughts to the older man drew a small chuckle.

"Lad I'd think you foolish if you weren't a little scared. You've only known about this for a couple of hours, you need to give yourself some time to get your head round it. As for panicking there's no need. There's no need to worry yourself. You know that Athos will be here for you, you know that. And what to do next? Simple, tell Athos. Tell him as soon as he walks through that door."

Another hour and some more wise words and I could feel my panic beginning to ebb away. He was right. Athos was a good man; he's not going to leave over this. We'll figure this out together.

But now as he steps through the door all other thoughts race out of my head. I had it planned. I planned to sit him down and explain everything. What I hadn't planned is to blurt it out at him the moment he entered the room.

"What?" He asked with genuine confusion on his face, like he honestly hadn't heard me.

"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry." I could feel the panic welling up in my chest once again. For a moment he said nothing, as if he was trying to make sense of my words, before he lifted his head to me.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He moved into the room and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, everything's just ruined and I'm-" He cut me off with a kiss. When he pulled back I could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"Calm down. The last time I checked it took two people to make a baby." He wiped a stray tear from my eye before pulling me into another hug. I clutched onto him like I he was the only thing left in this world to hold on to.

"What do we do now?" He pulled back from the hug for a moment with wide eyes.

"Pregnant?" At my nod he let out a breath I don't think he knew he was holding. "You're sure?"

Pulling the four tests out of my pocket he gazed at each one in turn. He was staring at them like they were something from outer space. Eventually his eyes met mine again.

"Wow." _My thoughts exactly. _

"Yeah. Wow." Moving to sit down on the sofa he came with me, keeping a tight hold of my hand. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I've never even thought about this." _Not even with Anne?_My mind asked but I shook away the thought. Now's not the time. "We're…"

He cut himself off, as if the thought was too horrible to say. "Not ready for this?" He nodded his head, sheepishly looking to the floor.

"That's what I think." He seemed relieved to hear the words come from my mouth. Honestly I was relieved I wasn't the only one struggling to understand this. "What do we do?"

"I don't know."

We stayed up talking for most of the night before finally falling asleep. My panic had now gone, knowing he was here and that he wasn't leaving. Now it was being replaced by another worry. What the heck were we going to do? Neither of us had an answer to that. Eventually Athos had reasoned that we didn't have to make a decision there and then, we had to think about it and give it some thought. He was right of course. This wasn't planned; this wasn't something we'd even thought about so we had to give it some time.

Four days had now passed since I'd found out about the baby and I'm no nearer to figuring this out. Of course it would help if I didn't feel like complete crap.

"You okay?" It was about the third time he'd asked me this morning, since I'd spent most of it feeling decidedly sick. I went to answer, to tell him I felt fine when all of a sudden the room span alarmingly. My vision swam in front of me for a moment before a pair of arms grabbed hold of me and held me in place. It felt like hours before my vision cleared and the worried face of my fiancée came into view.

"I feel awful." I finally confessed as he sat me down in the living room. These last few days have been the absolute worst. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. For a few minutes I relaxed into the embrace, snuggling into his warmth. As he held me I marvelled at how simply being around him made me feel so much better. Everything just seemed better when he was around. Of course the calm couldn't last. He'd barely pulled away from me before my stomach rolled dangerously and I found myself throwing up over the toilet.

"Maybe we should go to the doctors." I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say something to ease his worry but for some reason my mouth wouldn't work. Pushing myself away from the loo the world took a violent spin and went black as night.

A strange beeping filled my ears as the world span back into focus. Opening my eyes it took several minutes before I realised that I wasn't lying in bed at home, I was in a hospital. Before I had time to panic a familiar voice entered the room.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos' arms encircled me as he pressed a kiss to my lips. "You scared me."

He kissed me several more times before pulling away. He quickly rearranged his position on the bed and pulled me to cuddle into his side.

"What happened?" I genuinely have no idea. I can remember being in the living room but then everything goes blank.

"You collapsed. Scared me half to death." His grip tightened at his mumbled words and I could feel him shaking slightly. As he was holding me a sudden panic gripped my chest.

"What about the baby?" I pushed myself away from his side and whirled around to face him. When he didn't instantly respond my mind jumped to the worst. "Did I…" Unable to finish the thought I trailed off.

"No, no, no, no." He quickly reassured me, pressing a kiss to my lips. "The baby's fine. Everything's okay."

Relief flooded through me as he said that. The thought that something might have been wrong, that I might have…I can't even think the words. Before I can begin to question the sudden feelings within my chest the curtain is drawn back.

"Ahh you're awake." It takes a moment before I register who the strange man is. _Hospital, doctor, got it! _"Well I must say you gave a few people a bit of panic young man." My eyes flicker over to Athos as his grip on my hand tightened.

"What happened?" Shaking my head clear of the strange worry gripping my chest I focus my attention on the doctor.

"It's quite simple actually. A combination of dehydration and exhaustion I'm afraid." Once again the bubble of worry in my chest reappears.

"What about the baby?" His smile softens as I ask.

"Your baby's doing just fine. You can rest assured that everything is perfectly okay." From beside me I can feel Athos release a sigh of relief as the words wash over us. _Everything's okay, there's nothing wrong._ "I'm going to assume that your morning sickness has been fairly bad."

"Yeah. Haven't been able to keep anything down for a while now." That's an understatement if ever there was any. I've basically spent most of my time this last week throwing up. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?

"I thought as much. We can give you some tips to help cope with the sickness but the main thing is to drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. Judging by what happened I don't think you've been doing either of those." I nod my head sheepishly. Its stupid really. I've been so worried about the baby and what the hell were going to do I've ended up putting both of us in danger.

"It's just…" I trail off, not sure whether to broach the subject.

"This wasn't exactly planned." Athos finishes the sentence for me.

"So we can add stress into that list as well." Leaning back in the bed I can feel the exhaustion creeping over me. _God I'm tired. _"A few days rest and plenty of fluids and you should be back on your feet. I'll let you get some sleep."

As the doctor pulls the curtain closed I can feel my eyes beginning to close.

"Sleep." My fiancée demands. "We'll talk when you're awake." I snuggle into his side and finally let my eyes slip closed.

It's two days before we manage to have the aforementioned talk. After being released from hospital Athos had insisted that I not move from the bed (unless of course I had to throw up) for the entire day. I have to admit having actually slept and, thanks to the doctor's advice, having managed to keep something down I feel a million times better. But now as we sit face to face, both waiting for the other to speak, I can't help but worry.

"I was terrified." I finally speak after minutes of agonising silence. "When I first woke up and I thought that…when I thought that I lost the baby. I still can't even think about it."

"When you were unconscious, when they were running tests I was scared." His voice is barely above a whisper. "I kept thinking over and over whether or not you'd…" He trailed off but the unspoken words hung in the air. _Miscarriage. _It's the word I've avoided thinking about since I woke up in the hospital.

"Even thinking about it just…it just hurts." The silence returns once again as we both mull over what we've said. _Are we actually considering this? Are we actually thinking about doing this? _

"Do you want to keep it?" Athos finally decides to brave asking the question that's floating round both of our heads. _Do I want to have a baby? _A few days ago this was absurd, a few days ago I couldn't even begin to think about it but now…now it's like something's clicked into place. Those agonising moments where I thought I'd lost the baby, even if only for a second, tore me apart. Making my decision I lift my head and look into his eyes.

"Yes. I-I think I do." He nods his head, taking in my words before descending into silence. _Does he want to get rid of it? _At the thought my hands curl protectively over my stomach. I can't do that. I can't.

"You know keeping this from Aramis and Porthos is going to be hell." A smile tugs at his lips as he talks. "As soon as they know they're going to be the most interfering people ever."

I can't stop myself from throwing my arms around him and kissing him deeply. Pulling away breathless a few moments later my heart swells at the smile on his lips.

This wasn't planned. We hadn't discussed it. It's going to be hard and we're both scared. But we'll be together, we have each other and now…now we have our baby.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little fic. I know MPREG isn't everyone's cup of tea but I don't mind it. Spoiler – next fic will be called Little Blue Line: Part 2. It will be a direct continuation of this chapter. **

**WARNING: NEXT FIC WILL ALSO CONTAIN MPREG AND SLASH! IF THIS OFENDS YOU THEN DON'T READ!**


	4. Little Blue Line Part 2

**Summary: Aramis and Porthos are determined to find out what's wrong with D'Artagnan. **

**Disclaimer: I think I may have to accept that I don't own anything**

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS MPREG AND SLASH! IF THIS OFFENDS ANYONE THEN DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Little Blue Line: Part 2**

**Rosa241**

"Right that's it!" Aramis yells as he slams his hand down on the counter. Turning to face us he narrows his eyes, his gaze flicking between myself and D'Artagnan before settling on me. "You two aren't telling us something and before you start making excuses I know there's something wrong."

"He's right. You guys have been acting shifty for weeks now and we're both sick of it." Porthos comes to stand by his husband's side with his face full of worry and concern.

D'Artagnan opens his mouth meaning to protest their words but a glare from Aramis forces his mouth shut. Facing my fiancée it's obvious that he doesn't know what to do any more that I do.

_What do we do? _

It had been me who pointed out that we should wait to tell the others until we were sure everything was okay, until more time had passed. The doctors had said that 12 weeks was the safety point, after that the chances of things going wrong were greatly reduced. D'Artagnan was only seven weeks along. Just seven weeks.

"Just tell us!" Aramis snaps. He quickly shrugs off the hand of concern from Porthos and instead turns his gaze to D'Art. "You can deny it until you're blue in the face but I **know **I heard you throwing up this morning. You've been doing it for weeks now but you keep insisting that nothing's wrong! What's going on?" He was practically shouting now but his concern and worry were obvious enough.

"I promise nothing's wrong with me." It was weak and I know it. They were hardly going to believe that nothing was going on when he spent most mornings throwing up. It's hard to keep things quiet when you live together. More than that they're our best friends. There are best friends and we can't tell them something so important.

"Bullshit!" The force of the words coming from Porthos shocks me for a moment. _They're really worried…_

The two men share a look before turning their attention back to us. Aramis moves forward, claiming the seat next to D'Artagnan on the sofa. Taking him by the shoulders Aramis looks him dead in the eyes.

"Look…we know something's wrong. You've been throwing up for weeks now, you've been going off your food and you're constantly exhausted. Do…are…are you ill?" It takes just one look at Aramis to see the torture he's going through. Turning my gaze to Porthos it shocks me to see the same looks in his eyes.

_They think he's ill. Throwing up, tired, not eating like usual…the things they must have been thinking…_

My eyes meet my fiancée's and it becomes clear what he wants to do. He wants to tell them. I don't blame him, looking at the pair of them I can see just how worried they are.

_But it's too early…what if something happens? _

"I'm not ill." Seeing the disbelieving look on both of their faces he continues. "I swear I'm not! I'm not sick and there's nothing wrong with me I promise."

"Then what's going on?" Porthos demands. Now that we've started they won't let this go. Turning to look at D'Artagnan we share a brief look before I nod at him. As much as I want to keep this quiet until we're a bit further along we can't keep tormenting them anymore.

"The truth is…" He hesitates before he speaks and I can't help but be slightly afraid. As much as I know they'll be pleased part of me worries that they won't be. It's stupid but my panic doesn't allow my head to be in control. "I'm pregnant."

For about three seconds the room descends into complete silence and everything seems to go into slow motion. A million thoughts run through my head all at once.

_What if they think we're wrong?_

_What if they move out?_

_I can't do this without them…_

_D'Artagnan needs them…I need them…_

All of a sudden the room snaps back into focus and explodes into chaos. D'Artagnan laughs slightly as Aramis all but throws himself at him whilst Porthos claps me on the back. Letting go the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding I finally stand up, unclenching my fists as I do, when Aramis launches himself at me.

"A baby! There's going to be a baby?" We both manage a nod before being engulfed in a four way hug. Pulling back Aramis goes pale and shoves D'Artagnan onto the sofa. "You need to be off your feet. There's no way you should be standing up, hell maybe you should go lie down. Do you feel tired? What am I saying of course you're tired! Right we should-"

"Aramis!" Porthos' voice cuts through his husbands rambling. He laughs for a moment before pulling him away to sit on the opposite sofa. "Give the kid some room to breathe."

"Right. Sorry." He takes a breath and tries his hardest to calm down. "How long have you known?"

"Just over a month." To his credit Aramis somehow manages to restrain himself from bouncing up and down, although it may have something to do with the grip Porthos has on his arm. As we talk a weight seems to lift of my shoulders. To be honest I didn't realise how nervous I was about telling them until now. These men are my brothers, they're my family…they're both our family neither D'Artagnan nor myself have anyone else.

"So you're going to be a dad then eh?" Porthos' voice makes me jump slightly as he comes up behind me.

"Yep." For a while neither of us say anything, both of us leaning against the counter as we gaze out of the window.

"Nervous?" _Nervous! I'm absolutely terrified! _

"A bit." He smirks at that, clearly not believing me for a second, before he speaks again.

"You know a couple of years ago if someone would have told me that one day you'd fall in love, get married and have a kid I'd have laughed at them." _I'd have been right beside you with that one. _"You were such a mess after what happened."

I'm grateful that he doesn't say her name. Right now, right at this moment in time I don't want to think about that woman. I don't want to think about her. What I had with her, the way I felt about her…it doesn't even begin to compare with D'Artagnan. With her I felt like I had to be on guard at all times, like I was being watched and that she was forever keeping track of me. With D'Artagnan I'm free. I feel like for the first time in my life I can be myself. I have good days and bad, days when all I want to do is sink into a bottle and never look back, but he doesn't care. He made it clear early on in our relationship that he didn't care I had a drinking problem. If I was sober from now until the end of time or if I relapsed tomorrow he'd be there for me by my side supporting me.

With Anne I felt like I constantly had to watch her, like I couldn't ever fully trust her to be without me. D'Artagnan isn't like that. From day one I've never questioned his loyalty. Even on those nights when he goes out with Aramis I know he'll come back to me. He never drinks either. When I'm away with work he'll occasionally have a few drinks but he refrains from drinking around me.

"You see it's that." He gestures to my face as I blink at him in confusion. "I can tell whenever you're thinking about him. You get this content little smile, like the cat who got the cream." I can feel myself blushing slightly under his words.

"Believe me. There's no one on this earth more surprised than I am." I was a happy, miserable little drunk (okay big drunk) before I met him. Content to drink away my days feeling sorry for myself. Then that little Gascon walked into my life, threw his coffee over me and became the most important part of my life.

"There's only one problem." He grins as he speaks to me and leans in close. "Aramis is going to drive us mad these next few months. Come on, reckon we should go rescue your fiancée from my husband."

Heading back into the living room a bubble of happiness nestles in my stomach and for the first time in so many years I allow it. I don't question it or push it away. I let it settle and grow. My little family is growing and I can't wait.

* * *

**Shortest fic I've done so far but I think it's one of my best, hopefully you've enjoyed it too. The next fic will not contain any slash or MPREG, just the good old angst, hurt and comfort we all love so much. **

**Spoiler – next fic will be called – Sleight of Hand: Aftermath**


	5. Sleight of hand Aftermath

**Summary: It doesn't take long for the others to notice that D'Artagnan is injured after his dealings with Vadim. Of course its big brother to the rescue. **

**Disclaimer: That's it, I officially give up. Regretfully I own nothing.**

* * *

**Sleight of Hand: Aftermath**

**By Rosa241**

"I should have strangled you at the Chatelet, saved myself a lot of trouble." D'Artagnan leans over the man, anger evident in his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" He spits out.

"For the fun of it. It was a good trick…it should've worked." Vadim choked on his words as his breathing slowed.

"It nearly did." As Vadim finally lost his battle and greeted death two things struck me suddenly. Number one was the pride that flowed through me at D'Artagnan's actions and number two was the way that the young man in question paled suddenly. Before I could move Aramis had slipped easily to the young man's side and grabbed his swaying body.

"Head injury." He mumbled as he pressed his fingers against the lump on D'Artagnan's head causing him to wince. It was only now that I caught sight of the dried blood on the side of his face. Looking the lad up and down it quickly became apparent that the only reason he was still standing was through sheer force of will.

"I'll grab the horses." Porthos mumbled as he took off. I shot him a grateful look before moving to D'Artagnan's other side, I grabbed hold of his shoulders and steadied him. Nodding his thanks Aramis shifted himself to get a better look at the head injury, frowning when he did.

"There's two head injuries." My body tensed at that. _Two head injuries…those bastards hit him twice. _"Ones older, the bloods dried…the others fresh…"

Part of me suddenly wished that Vadim was still alive so I could run him through myself. Shaking the thoughts from my head I focused my attention on the young man who was struggling to remain standing. Aramis continued muttering to himself for a couple of minutes before his gaze met mine.

"I need to check him over properly. He might have broken ribs." _Shit. Broken ribs? What the hell did they do to him? _

"We'll take him back to my place." At Aramis' confused look I continued. "He's still a wanted man, until his name's cleared he needs to be kept away from the Red Guard."

Before anything else could be said Porthos returned with the horses. His own breathing was heavy, signalling that he'd ran as fast as he could. It took more effort than it should have to load D'Artagnan onto my horse, by now the poor boy was all but unconscious, but eventually we set off. I'd insisted that he ride with me. I couldn't protect him from Vadim but I can protect him now.

-**Musketeers**-

I couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief as the door finally opened. Aramis had grabbed whatever equipment he'd needed from his own lodgings before racing back here, at which point he'd quickly thrown both myself and Athos out of the room. Aramis always preferred to work alone where he could but it was killing me. The entire thing was awful. Not knowing for all this time whether he was okay has been the hardest thing. Thinking for those moments that he was dead, thinking that he'd been killed…shaking my head I followed Aramis into the room where D'Artagnan now rested comfortably.

"So what's the damage then?" Athos had said very little whilst waiting for news, his obvious concern and misplaced guilt tearing him apart.

"Well he's got two head injuries. One from not too long ago and another that's started to heal. Most likely the Red Guards thought they'd have some fun with him whilst he was locked up." My blood boiled at that. _As soon as he's awake I'm getting those names and I'll string each and every one of them up by their ankles. _As Aramis continued to rattle off the injury list my anger only grew. "Two broken ribs and countless others bruised. Speaking of bruising the poor lad's littered with them, most likely they're from the explosion. I suspect he was closer to it than we were."

"Closer? How can you tell?" He gestured to where D'Artagnan's right forearm was covered with a bandage.

"It's a burn." Swearing loudly I forced myself to stay seated, if I get up right now I'll end up doing something stupid.

"What is it?" Athos' question had Aramis squirming slightly. The medic had looked increasingly concerned as he'dgone through the injury but there was more hidden behind those eyes. Anger. "Aramis what is it?" As our stoic leader repeated the question Aramis sighed and gestured to his wrists.

"He was tied up at some point. The skin on his wrists has been taken off. I've seen this before when men have forced themselves out of there bonds." This time it was Athos who swore, causing both our eyes to widen as he turned away from the bed and sent his glare out of the window. "And then there's the neck injury."

Something floated back into my mind as Aramis went silent.

_I should have strangled you back at the Chatelet…_

_Strangled…_

"That bastard." Slamming my fist into the table I can't help cringing when D'Artagnan stirs. Thankfully that boy drifts back off into sleep without waking. "The bastard tried to strangle him."

Athos says nothing but keeps his back to us. It's clear from the tension in his stance how hard this has affected him. Since the boy came to Paris we've both seen that he's been fighting off his concern for him. For whatever reason he's refusing to accept that he cares for the boy, neither of us have been able to explain it. Of course it hasn't worked. No matter how hard he's tried to keep the boy at arms length D'artagnan has managed to shuffle himself into Athos' heart without even realising it.

-**Musketeers**-

Its several hours later when the lad finally wakes up enough to tell us what happened.

"Tied to the gun powder!?" Aramis shouts, regretting it instantly when D'Artagnan groans and buries his head further into the pillow. Out of the three of us he's been the most composed, choosing instead to focus on the young lad's injuries instead of Vadim. Now that the lads finally awake however the gloves are off. "Well I suppose that explains the wrist injuries."

As he recalls what happened in the tunnels before we found him the anger in the room only grows more intense. By the time he's finished Aramis has a rather impressive death grip on a piece of cloth, Athos' has somehow managed to avoid breaking the glass of wine he's holding whilst I've taken to pacing the room like a caged beast.

"You didn't pray for his soul did you?" Athos questions the medic as he lifts his eyes from the table.

"Didn't get round to it. Bastard can rot in hell for all I care." A snort of laughter bubbles up from D'Artagnan before he quickly groans and curls his arms around his ribs.

"Try not to move too much, those ribs need resting." As the pain ebbs away D'Artagnan manages a nod, yawning widely as the exhaustion of these last few days catches up with him.

"Sleep." Athos commands as he finally stands and places a hand on the young lads shoulder. "We'll be here when you wake up."

His words do the trick and before another word can be said his eyes have slipped closed and his breathing has evened out. Sharing a look with Aramis neither of us can help but smile slightly. Athos might be trying hard to keep the boy out of his life but it's never going to work. He cares far too much about him, his heart will win over eventually.

_Who knows, maybe this will be just what he needs?_

* * *

**Hmmm…another short one, don't like writing short chapters. Anything under 2000 words just doesn't feel right but what can I do about it. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Spoiler – next fic will be called – Poisoned Nightmares**


	6. Poisoned Nightmares

**Summary: After being struck by a poisoned dart a fevered D'Artagnan is being watched over by his mentor. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Poisoned Nightmares:**

**By Rosa241**

**D'Artagnan POV:**

The attack was over in seconds but the damage had already been done. Clutching my hand to the gaping wound that the knife had opened up on side I stumbled against the wall. My attacker laughed to himself before running off in the opposite direction.

_Oh God…_

Realising my situation I tried desperately to get to my feet to no avail. The blood was pouring faster and faster down my side…where are they?

_They should be here…_

_Where are they?_

Collapsing to the ground I gave up on my attempts at moving and tried frantically to stem the bleeding coming from the wound. Where are they? Athos, Porthos, Aramis…they should be here…why aren't they here?

_They've abandoned you…_

My treacherous mind supplies. I force the voice away as my weak hands continue to try and hold the blood back. It's no use. I know that. I know that there's no hope. The bloods coming too fast…there's just so much…

With my vision blurring I gaze around the alleyway…

_They're not coming…_

_They've abandoned you…_

This time I haven't the strength to argue against the voice. My strength is fading, my vision going black and the pain in my side vanishes. As the world descends into darkness one final thought comes to my mind.

_They didn't come…_

-**Musketeers**-

**Athos' POV:**

My heart clenches again as D'Artagnan twists on the bed. His sleep tainted with the fever that rages through his body. I know there's nothing else I can do other than sit here and try to cool him. Dipping the cloth into the fresh bowl of cool water I drape it across his forehead.

It had been almost two days now since D'Artagnan had been shot with a poison dart. The poison was continuing to storm through his body, the physician had informed me that there was nothing more to do than to sit and wait. Whether or not he survives is dependent on God, his fate having been left up to the being that right now I seriously doubt exists.

"Please…" The words leave my words in a whisper as the tears come forth to my eyes. Blinking them back I run my fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to comfort him somewhat.

"You need to keep fighting D'Artagnan…we can't lose you. Aramis and Porthos…they're not even here to say-" I cut the thought off, cursing myself for allowing the thought to enter my mind, as my mind strays to my brothers. Aramis and Porthos had been sent on a similar investigative mission to mine and D'Artagnan. We were supposed to be investigating a recent string of deaths in the town. The Red Guards had been dispatched to take care of things and had naturally managed to mess the whole thing up. The King had insisted that these attacks stop and handed over jurisdiction to the musketeers.

_At least now we know how he's killing people…_

"You need to hold on. You need to keep fighting." Struggling against the tears threatening to spill I settle instead for stroking his cheek.

_Please keep fighting…_

"I can't lose you."

…**Musketeers**-

**D'Artagnan POV:**

_You need to keep fighting D'Artagnan…_

The voice calling out to me sounds like Athos…he's here…

I try to force my eyes open but my strength is still fading fast….

_We can't lose you…_

Again his voice reverberates all around me. He's here. He's here and I **need** to open my eyes. Despite my attempts my eyes refuse to open…

_You need to hold on…_

I'm trying Athos, you have to believe me I'm trying. A surge of strength runs through my body and somehow I manage to open my eyes. Looking around I'm still sat in the dark alley with blood still pumping from my side. As my strength begins to fade once more I spy the dark shape that is unmistakably my mentor.

"Athos…" My voice is barely above a whisper. To my confusion he makes no move towards me, instead he stands completely still…as if waiting for something…

_You need to keep fighting…_

The desperation in his voice cuts my heart in two. I have to get back to him. I have to see him…

_I can't lose you…_

"You won't!" I growl as I somehow manage to force myself to my feet. As soon as I'm standing tall the world around me seems to go bright…far too bright…

"Athos!"

-**Musketeers**-

**Athos' POV:**

"Athos…" The weak voice fills my heart with joy as the tears finally spill onto my cheeks. His eyes dart round in confusion before settling on me. His tired hands grab hold of my hand and I can feel myself squeezing back in response.

"Shhh…" Running my fingers through his hair seems to settle his panic somewhat. His fever is still burning fiercely but he's awake. He's finally awake. "It's alright."

"'Thos…stay…" His fragile voice trembles with a sense of urgency and fear that I can feel my body tensing.

"It's alright…it's alright…I'm here…" My words seem to finally settle his panic once and for all. Placing a kiss to his scorching forehead I move my hand to stroke his cheek. His gaze meets my own and for a second, just before his eyes drift shut, the sheer force of trust in them makes my heart swell. "I'm here…I'll always be here."

As his eyes close and his breathing evens out I make a silent promise to myself.

_I'll always be here for him…no matter what._

* * *

**It would seem that despite my best attempts my fics are getting shorter. Hmmm…something shall have to be done. Do me a favour if anyone see's my imagination running around be a dear and catch it for me, it seems to have gone on a wander again. **

**Spoiler – next fic will be called – Club Night and will contain slash**


	7. Club Night

**Summary: After being blackmailed by his so called friends Athos finds himself in a club. God help him!**

**WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing!**

* * *

**Club Night:**

**By Rosa241**

_**Athos' POV throughout:**_

_How did I get into this mess?_

Quite how I let Aramis and Porthos talk me into coming to this bar is beyond me. Saying yes to shut them up seemed like a good idea at the time, now I'm not so sure. As much as I appreciate the alcohol this place really isn't where I need to be. Sitting around drinking is, of course, a favourite past time of mine but usually I'd like to do that by myself. Scratch that I _always _prefer to do that by myself.

"You look bored." A voice startles me from my thoughts as another drink is placed in front of me.

"I didn't order this." The voice apparently belongs to the barman. Gazing at the drink it's not hard to see that it's Whisky, not my usual drink of choice but right now I'm more concerned with who it's from.

"No. That man over in the corner bought it for you." The young lad gestures over to the side where an angry Porthos is looking at me with a desperate look on his face. Despite the drink, and the distance between us, it's clear to see him mouthing the words 'help me'. "I think he might be in trouble."

The smirk reaches my lips before I can stop it and I find myself turning towards the young barman. As I tell him my plan he raises an eyebrow but nods nonetheless. I find myself watching him as he wanders over towards where Porthos is standing. Within moments the slap echoes around the bar and everything seems to go quiet before someone starts laughing.

"Well that worked." For the first time that night I find myself smiling as the young lad laughs.

-**Musketeers**-

"You're back." The young barman seems fairly surprised to see me and to be honest I'm surprised that I'm here too. Quite why I ended up here I don't know but for some reason I did. Something within me just seemed to want to come down here. Maybe it had something to do with the pair of idiots currently arguing over the X-box in my living room. Maybe it had something to do with the Forget-me-nots posted through my letter box this morning or maybe…maybe it had something to do with…shaking my head I force the thoughts from my head.

_Don't go there…_

"Fancied a drink." _Well at least that parts true. _Sitting down a glass of red wine finds itself in front of me before I can blink. Raising an eyebrow at him he merely gives a shy smile. "Do you make a habit of remembering everyone's drinks?" The blush that covers his cheeks tells me his answer.

"Some of them." As he turns his back I find myself watching him. There's something about him…

-**Musketeers**-

Less than a month later and the stool by the bar has quickly become my regular seat. The fact that it's right by the bar is the reason of course. _The fact that it's right by him is a bonus. _My traitorous mind relays before I shake away the thought. I don't even know this kid.

_Kid. He can't be any more than twenty…_

Despite my protests I can't seem to keep my mind off him. There's just something about him that I can't put my finger on. The blinding smile he gives me as he wanders back over forces a smile onto my mouth.

"So, your friends not here tonight?" Aramis and Porthos had quickly taken advantage of the fact that I seemed taken with this place and insisted on dragging me here every chance they got. Tonight was only the second time I'd ventured down here on my own. Thankfully they're both working so at least I wouldn't have to face the Spanish inquisition when I get home.

"They're working." Despite the fact that I've become slightly obsessed with this place – _with him –_ as with always I've found myself offering up very little. Ordinarily most people walk away rather quickly when they realise that I'm not going to spill open my heart to them. This lad however seems to hover over me more and more.

_Of course I spend more time here than most other people and this is his job. _

I surprise myself at the disappointment that runs through me at that thought. Why on earth am I disappointed? I don't know this kid. I know nothing about him yet I'm spending more and more time around him, thinking about him more and more…what is wrong with me?

"You know I never got your name." My eyes go wide as the words slip from my mouth. _What was that? _There's a blush threatening to creep up onto my cheeks but thankfully the lad turns before he sees it.

"It's getting busy I should get to work." As he turns away I feel my cheeks heat up as my embarrassment catches up with me. "D'Artagnan. My names D'Artagnan."

Despite my embarrassment I can't help but smile. _At least I know his name…_

-**Musketeers**-

"Now I get it." Aramis laughs as we enter the bar for what has to be the millionth time in the last few months.

"Get what?" Porthos says as we both turn to the Spaniard.

"I get why Athos likes this place." Porthos gives him a look whilst I manage a glare as my eyes drift back over towards the bar. "The barman. You like him. I can see it, the lads not bad looking but he's a little young don't you think?"

The teasing smirk doesn't leave his eye all night as he finds himself a rather scantily dressed young woman to wrap his arms around. Porthos eventually cheats two unlucky men out of their drinking money before joining me at the bar. At first I ignore the way his eyes bore into me but eventually I turn to face him.

"What?" He smirks as he leans on the bar. Gesturing to where D'Artagnan is attempting to get ID off a rather irate young man who, despite looking like he's just turned twelve, is insisting that he's turning 30 tonight.

"I'm just trying to work it out." He goes silent for a moment, clearly mulling over his words carefully before speaking again. "How didn't I see it? You've been coming down here for months now, even came here on your own and you always sit in the exact same spot. Every single time I've looked over here tonight the two of you have been trying not to stare at each other. He spilt two drinks earlier because he was too busy looking at you to watch where he was going."

Even after he leave his words stick in my mind. The two of you…

_The two of you have been trying not to stare at each other…_

Shaking my head I try to ignore the smile threatening to burst onto my face.

_He's just a kid…_

_This is just a stupid crush…_

-**Musketeer**-

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Aramis ventures as we leave the bar for the night. We'd stay longer but it's a Saturday evening which means that the place will be uncomfortably busy. "You should tell him."

"Let it go." He sighs but drops the subject as we continue to walk down to the taxi rank. I can feel the two of them sharing looks behind my back as we continue to walk. Eventually I come to a stop before looking at them in turn. "Just say whatever it is and be done with it."

"We think you should you ask him out." Rolling my eyes I attempt to continue with my walk but a strong arm prevents me from doing that. "Just hear us out."

"You've been drinking less." _What? _"I know, I know it sounds ridiculous but you have. Regardless of the fact that you've spent most nights in a bar for the last few months your drinking has actually gone down."

"You haven't been interested in anyone since you divorced Anne." Porthos passes the mantle to Aramis as the two of them share another look. "You obviously want to get to know him and the fact that you've stopped drinking so much means that you're trying to make an effort."

"Are the two of you done yet?" The both shake their heads before Aramis continues.

"Just one more thing. This place is pretty quiet on a Sunday afternoon, it'd be the perfect opportunity to speak to him." They share another look as they turn their backs to me and walk down the road.

Despite my best attempts at forcing their words out of my mind I find myself spending most of the night thinking about it. They were right of course. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't interested in him, which is of course completely insane since I barely know anything about him.

_You don't know him Athos so get the idea out of your head. He's too young for you. You're too damaged and he'll run a mile when he learns of your past. _

_You don't know him…_

_You're too old…_

_You're damaged…_

The mantra replays in my head for the next week and I force myself to steer clear of the bar. It's harder than I anticipated but I manage it. It takes until the next Saturday night before a sudden realisation comes to my mind. For the first time in so long it feels strange to have something occupying my thoughts, to have _someone _occupying my thoughts, that I don't feel the need to drown out with alcohol. In fact when I think about it it's been nearly three days since I last picked up a drink. To most people this would seem like an average week but to me it's no mean feat. I can name on one hand the number of times this has happened in the last five years. It's this sudden realisation that has me abandoning my mantra and standing outside the bar on the Sunday afternoon.

"Stupid." A quick look inside had confirmed my fears that he wasn't working. _Had I really expected him to be there? _I'm sure he has a life, hell he probably has a girlfriend, but for some reason there had been a glimmer of hope in my heart. As I turn to walk away a familiar voice grabs my attention.

"Athos!" The voice belongs to none other than the barman who has so easily captured my heart. "I saw you come in and…I was just finishing…you haven't…well what I mean to say is that I haven't noticed you here this last week. Not that I've been watching out for you of course! I just…yeah." A blush runs across his face as he speaks and, not for the first time, I find myself admiring his voice.

"I've been busy. Listen I-" I cut myself off as my courage falters for a moment. Taking a deep breath I force myself to continue. _It's now or never. _"I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee."

"Thank god." His words are whispered but I hear them nonetheless. "I've been waiting for weeks for you to ask me out."

My surprise is evident and I find a smile crossing my face.

_Maybe there __**is **__hope after all…_

* * *

**Woohoo! Nearly 2000 words for this fic. Big thanks to whomever roped my inspiration up and delivered it back to me. It seems that it has finally graced me with its presence for a while and I shall, hopefully, make the most of it. **

**Spoiler – next fic will be called – Thoughts from the captain**


	8. Thoughts from the captain

**Summary: Treville looks down on his men and considers the relationship between the inseparables.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

**Thoughts from the captain:**

**By Rosa241**

Looking out onto the scene below me I couldn't help the smile that emerged. Watching the four of them you'd think they'd known each other their entire lives. In actual fact it had only been six years. Six years. It seems like the blink of an eye in the grand scheme of things.

Aramis, contrary to popular belief, was the first of the group to enter the Garrison. Along with Marsac and three others they'd been recommended for the Musketeers after serving with the army. It hadn't taken too long for the young man to earn his commission. His talent with a musket is one that I've never seen matched in all my years. Along with Marsac he'd been commissioned only six months after first walking through those gates. After savoy...after Savoy I thought I'd lost him. I thought he'd never survive but he did, thanks in no small part to his brothers!

Athos had appeared a month or so after his brother in arms had been commissioned. Initially I, like many others, had thought him a suicidal drunk. We weren't _exactly _wrong about that description but after his actions that day. A rather vial criminal named Leon had been terrorising women throughout Paris for months when his luck ran out. Despite the fact that the entire Garrison was looking for this man he managed to evade us all, unfortunately that's where his luck ended. Instead Athos managed to come across the man attempting to have his way with the daughter of a local [and popular] blacksmith. I'd been fortunate enough to witness the fight which was like something I'd never seen. Not many could take out that vile being whilst totally drunk out of their mind. It had taken a couple of weeks before the man decided to take up my offer and come aboard.

Porthos had appeared about four months later. He'd been honest about his past from day one, from his time on the streets to life in the court. Whilst his brutal honesty hadn't gone about well with most men it had been the exact thing that brought him to my attention. Sure the man cheated at cards but when it came to anything that truly mattered he was honest. His commission had been the roughest. He had quickly come to realise that many people had issues with his past and as such had distanced himself from them. Athos appeared to be the only one he could be around without fear of judgement. Not that Aramis had judged him but the man had only been here for two months when the massacre at Savoy had happened.

It had been following that awful tragedy that their bond had truly been formed. Porthos' liveliness and general good cheer was enough to keep Aramis' dark thoughts at bay when he needed it most. There was also the fact that he was one of the few men who had stuck around to help clear and identify the bodies. Most had been unable to stomach it and had left, with my complete blessing of course. There was no way I'd have forced them to go through with that. He understood in a way what Aramis had been through and as such didn't question the way he was. He was just there for the medic. He was an understanding, bright presence when Aramis needed one.

Athos' integration had come slower but was just as important. Once most had seen past the suicidal drunk that he would have them see men became drawn to him. He was a natural leader. I'd been reluctant to allow Aramis to go back on duty for fear that he wasn't ready. It had been Athos who'd convinced me otherwise and had in fact been proven right. Athos had been able to see that sitting around was only harming the man more. Being up and about, keeping his mind busy, had helped him to overcome the shadows of his past. More than anything though it was his words. He was a man who spoke very little but said much. His words of wisdom and comfort with a distinct lack of judgement were exactly what the man had needed.

For the last few years they had been inseparable. They were easily the best, and most respected, of his entire regiment. Everyone knew it. The Cardinal hated the three whilst the King loved them. However something had been missing. Even though they had each other there was a gap, one which had now been filled by a hot headed Gascon.

The moment D'Artagnan had charged through those gates, accused Athos of murder and then helped prove his innocence I'd had a feeling about him. He had quickly proven his bravery and his determination when he'd gone undercover to face Vadim. He'd risked his life to help capture the criminal and that was before he was commissioned. He had faced everything with fierce courage and a bright determination. Of course he was hot headed, impulsive and naive but his loyalty and his intelligence more than made up for those things. What had drawn me the most was his brothers.

Aramis need to take care of people had kicked in when the young man had finally had the time to break down following his fathers death. Even before then he was drawn to him. He'd been insistent that I give him a chance to prove himself and had, if what I hear is correct, been instrumental in getting the lad to stay. Aramis was happy to take on the responsibility of the young man and claimed him as a brother before the others had the opportunity. It was D'Artagnan's caring nature, his pure heart and his love of life that had drawn the Spaniard to him.

Porthos, with his large heart, had brought the young lad into his life the only way he knew how. Like Aramis Porthos had been insistent that the lad be trained and was never going to take no for an answer. The two shared an interesting connection that couldn't be matched. Like most men Aramis had been a solider before he'd joined the Musketeers which meant that he'd had the respect of the men without needing to prove himself. Although Athos hadn't been a solider he'd easily won the respect of the men when he'd taken out Leon. The criminal had bested several of the regiment, and killed two good men, before he'd been so easily taken down by the stoic leader. Although not everyone had liked him they had respected him. Even after his efforts at Savoy Porthos hadn't been respected. It was widely known that he came from a background of thievery, most stories of his past coming from the man himself. Whilst that was a trait that drew me to him it was something that pushed away most men. Most men saw only the colour of his skin, his sheer size and heard the stories before they made up their minds about him. With the exception of Athos and Aramis there were very few who took to him. It had taken time, effort and hard work before he'd earned their trust and respect. D'Artagnan was not a solider. He was a born and raised farm boy with a talent for trouble. He was an underdog. It was his spirit and his strength of heart that drew Porthos to the boy.

It had taken a while to see why Athos had taken the young man under his wing. No one had doubted his talent that was for sure, but why their stoic leader had taken to this strange boy who'd accused him of murder on first sight no one knew. Over time I'd come to realise just what Athos was drawn to. D'Artagnan had easily won Athos' heart with his bright eyed innocence and never wavering confidence but there was more to Athos than winning his heart. It was his trust that was so hard to come by. There were very few people whom the man could say he completely trusted and the fact that D'Artagnan was one of them was nothing to be forgotten about.

D'Artagnan had accused the man of murder and then risked his life to prove his innocence. He hadn't hesitated to aid them when they'd asked, he'd kept the secret about Athos' past when he'd been asked, he'd never hesitated to protect them and defend them. It was the young man's loyalty and his never ending faith that had drawn Athos to him.

Yep.

These men are quite easily the best I've ever known. They're loyal until the end, would protect each other from now till the end of time and are always and forever brothers.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter that's over a thousand words. I've always wonder what Treville thought of his men and it would seem that now we know. Well…this is my idea anyway. **

**Spoiler – next fic will be called - Realisation**


	9. Realisation

**Summary: Aramis comes to a shocking realisation**

**Sorry this one is a bit short but I really wanted to show another side to the whole Anne/Amarmis situation. I wish it were longer but I am running low on inspiration these days.**

**Before I forget, my imagination is running a bit short so I'm am officially taking prompts!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

**Realisation:**

**By Rosa241**

As we stood on parade, watching the King and Queen flaunt their pregnancy in front of their visitors a sudden realisation occurs in my mind. I don't honestly know where it comes from…nor can I explain why it comes to me when it does but nevertheless it jumps into my brain.

Watching the way she cradles her hand over her growing stomach, watching the way she gazes at her husband as if all of her dreams come true my heart sinks. Ever since that night all those months ago my passion and desire for her has only grown. Now however my heart comes to a screeching halt as the realisation tears it in two.

_She used me_

The way she speaks about her pregnancy with others, talking about what it means for France, for her and the King...it seems so obvious now. As I look at her my previous passion begins to ebb away only to be replaced with anger.

_She used me_

She used my heart ache over Isabella to get what she desired. For years now she's wanted a baby and now she has it. She has the baby she's always wanted and her position as Queen is secure. The people have grown to love her more as news of the heir reached across the country.

_She used me_

Regretting the way my heart pains at the news I try to distance myself from the scene. I think back to happier, better memories but nothing works. Eventually I abandon my attempts and settle my gaze on her stomach. My child…that's my child…

Except its not. It's not my child and it will never be. The child will be raised as the King of France, son of Louis and heir to the throne. It'll never be mine.

I can love the child from now until the end of time but it'll never be mine.

It'll never be mine.

_She used me…_

* * *

**Wow this was depressing. Honestly don't know where this came from but for some reason it wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you don't hate me too much for doing this to poor Aramis. **

**Spoiler – next fic will be called – Little Blue Line: Part 3**

**WARNING: NEXT FIC WILL CONTAIN SLASH AND MPREG!**


	10. Little Blue Line Part 3

**Summary: Things seem to be progressing well for our pregnant musketeer. Well that just won't do will it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Little Blue Line: Part 3**

**By Rosa241**

"I really don't think you should be here." Porthos mutters as his eyes drift to my stomach. I can't help but sigh at his words. I know that they're only trying to look out for me but by now I've about had my fill of it. For the last few months I've had the three of them watching my every move. Honestly I can't even go to the bathroom without one of them basically waiting outside to make sure that I'm alright.

"I'm fine." I mumbled shooting him as glare as he attempts to take the bundle from my arms. In a moment of brilliance he decides heading in the other direction is a really good idea.

"Look lad. I know we've been a bit…over the top lately." He frowns as I snort at his understatement which of course makes me feel guilty. Muttering an apology I let him continue. "I know we've been a bit over the top but you've got to understand we're just trying to take care of you."

"Yeah I know and I appreciate it I really do it's just…annoying sometimes. I wouldn't mind a bit of space sometimes is all." He smirks slightly but manages to look at least a little bit sheepish. Before anything else can be said the door to the restaurant flies open as Aramis and Athos walk in. I have to double take at the amount of bags they have.

"I thought you were only getting a couple of table decorations." Having dropped two of them last night Aramis had been sent out to buy some more.

"Well I couldn't find any replacements that matched so I bought a whole new set. Then I realised that they didn't match the table cloths and…well it kind of went from there." Gazing round at the sheer number of bags Aramis manages to at least look a _little_ bit guilty for a brief second before he shrugs. "Oh well what's done is done."

As Aramis shuffles around in the bags I quickly head off into the back room. Don't get me wrong I love these men and all but the smothering is beginning to drive me mad.

"How are you?" My fiancée's voice brings a smile to my lips as his arms wrap around my waist from behind. The smile only grows as his hands settle on my stomach. Honestly I could stand here all day and watch his hands.

"Fine. Just tired." I can almost see the frown threatening to split on his face but, to his credit, he says nothing about it. Instead he spins me around and places a kiss on my lips.

"How's the little one?" I merely smile as he asks and marvel for a moment at what's happening.

_I'm having a baby with this man. _

"D'Art?" Shaking my head I realise I haven't answered his question.

"Little one's fine. Did one heck of a dance in there this afternoon after you left, only just settled down. I think little one missed you." His smile is soft and content and I can't resist kissing his lips one more time.

"How would you feel if we-" A crash echoes from the other room, followed by a loud cry that sounds awfully like Porthos.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sharing an amused look with my fiancée we head back out into the front. The glass on the floor and a rather sheepish look from Aramis told us everything we needed to know.

"Don't worry I bought spares." I can't help laughing at the sight which of course causes Porthos to growl once again.

"It ain't funny!" He snaps as he kneels down and picks up the bigger pieces of glass. "The whole reason we had to replace the bloody things in the first place was because he dropped 'em."

Ignoring his husband's anger at his actions Aramis bounded across the room and quickly pulled open another bag. Shaking his head at them Athos pushed me into the nearest chair and moved to the kitchen once again before I can say anything against him. It's one of the only things of these last few months that I truly can't stand. I can barely move without one of them telling me to sit down, telling me to put my feet up…taking control. I know that they're only trying to look out for me, of course they are, but every day I feel like screaming.

"Something wrong?" I couldn't tell Athos how I felt, not now we were happy, Aramis was far too excited about this and thinking about telling him to back off broke my heart. Porthos was the one who understood how I felt. He was the one who I could talk to about this.

"Nothing." Evidentially none of them agreed and quickly I felt the three of them stop in their tracks. Sensing their eyes on me I couldn't help but look up. "It's just…"

"Go on. D'Art you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Athos and Aramis shared a look between Porthos and myself before settling on me. Shuffling uncomfortably I finally found myself looking at them both and spilling my guts.

"I know you guys mean well and everything it's just…it's too much." Their confusion was obvious and I couldn't help but elaborate. "You guys are kind of being a bit over bearing. I mean don't get me wrong I get it. I'm pregnant and you're worried…but a bit of space would be nice is all."

My voice trails off towards the end of my sentence and I can feel guilt beginning to pool in my stomach.

_I shouldn't have said anything…_

_They're going to hate me…_

_I __**really **__shouldn't have said anything…_

"You're right." Snapping my head up I can feel my shock radiating through my entire body. My eyes meet Athos' as he makes to speak again. "You're a grown man and you can take care of yourself."

"No that's not what I meant." Sighing I drop my head into my hands. "Athos I love you for taking such good care of me, I mean it I love you more and more every single day. I just…you're being a little over the top is all. I feel like you don't trust me to take care of myself."

"Oh D'Art of course we do." Athos kneels down in front of me and takes my hands in his own. "I trust you more than anyone but given everything that's happened I just can't help but worry."

"I know, but you don't need to worry. Honestly it's not like I'm going throw myself down the stairs or anything." A small laugh bubbles around the room as my fiancée manages a small smile at my words. "I'm fine, the baby's fine…you need to relax, all of you."

He smiles at my words before placing a kiss on my lips. _Why did I ever doubt this man? _There's a small bubble of joy that's been growing in my chest for months now and I couldn't help but smile as I felt it continuing to grow. Of course every bubble has to burst eventually.

-**Musketeers**-

"Are you sure you shouldn't go home?" I said nothing, instead rolled my eyes and grabbed the napkins from his hands.

"Right smothering…sorry." Athos turns back to the kitchen and leaves me be once again. I appreciate that he's trying. It's not that I blame him for being worried about me, of course I understand and it's not like he hasn't got a right to worry. Before anything else can enter my mind a familiar bell enters my mind.

"Sorry we're not open." The words dry on my lips as I spin around and see the men standing before me. "Sorry, we're not open. We don't actually open until twelve, you'll have to come back then."

"Just wanted to look around." Two men wander further into the dining room. The first sneers at me as his dark eyes drift over the room before they land on me. The second snaps his cold eyes straight through me.

"Well that's great but…you need to leave. We're not open yet." My hand snakes over my stomach as the two men share a look. Some instinct inside of me urges me to protect my unborn child.

"Nice place you got here. Bet you rake it in." As the first steps towards me I lose sight of the second but judging from the shuffling he's now behind me.

In an instant I realise exactly what's going on. _They're going to rob us. _

"So, how much do you make exactly? You know on like a…like a daily basis." The yellowed tooth grin he gives me as he speaks sends a shiver down my spine. Instinctively my hands fly to my stomach in an effort to protect my unborn child.

"That's really none of your business." My voice comes out intentionally louder than needed, hoping desperately to alert someone of my predicament. As the man in front of me takes a step forward I instinctively step backwards, only to be met with another body as I do.

-**Musketeers**-

"That's really none of your business." D'artagnans voice enters into our conversation and stops us short. Sharing a look the same I can see that the same thought entering all of our minds. The lad sounded panicked, far too panicked. Worry flashes across Athos' face, something I'm sure is echoed on my own, before he moves forward to the door.

All three of us stop dead as we enter the dining room and things spiral rapidly out of control in less than a second. At the sight of the three of us the two men bolt from the room in a flash. Unfortunately neither one of them is interested in taking care as they do so.

"D'artagnan!" The two barrel past him without so much as a care in the world. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem, ordinarily the young lad would have grabbed hold of them and wrestled them both to the ground. Ordinarily he wasn't five months pregnant. Losing his balance the young lad crashes to the floor with a heavy thud. For a moment no one moves, for a heartbeat the room stills and nothing can be heard. In less than a second Athos rushes to his fiancés side whilst Porthos darts out of the door in an effort to do something.

"Aramis!" Athos' panicked voice brings me out of my head and immediately I'm by the lads side.

"Lad listen to me, what hurts?" I place my hands on his stomach, my worry spiking when he hisses in pain. _That's not good. _"Just breathe, breathe for me."

"Shhhh…it's okay, sweetheart its okay." D'arts eyes are squeezed closed as he takes in shaky breath, his hand clutching his fiancés. "It's okay…it's okay sweetheart."

-**Musketeers**-

"What's taking them so long!?" Porthos grumbled as he once again began pacing the waiting room. His pacing was beginning to drive me insane. Athos stood blaming himself in the corner, muttering over how the whole thing was his fault. How he should have insisted that D'Artagnan went home…it's not his fault. We've told him this but none of our words matter at all to him. The only thing that matter to him is the life of his unborn baby and fiancé. I can't imagine what will happen if they were to lose that baby now. D'Artagnan had brought Athos back from the brink and pieced him back together again after that bitch of an ex-wife tore him apart.

"Family of Charles D'Artagnan." The doctor finally calls just as the tension in the room is set to bursting.

"That's us." I say as we all spin to face the man. "Is everything okay?"

"He's going to be fine." The two men beside me both let out explosive breaths as the words hit us both. "There's a few bruises and we'd like to keep him overnight for observation but everything's fine. There doesn't appear to be any lasting damage to either Charles or the baby."

As the words are said I can feel the events of the day rushing past me and a thought suddenly comes to mind.

"We didn't call the police." Athos's eyes glaze over with hatred as he registers my words. Those…those _people_ (although I am loathe to call them that) could have caused untold damage to both D'Artagnan and the baby he's carrying. "I'll deal with that. You two go make sure that they're both okay."

-**Musketeers**-

Breathing a sigh of relief as I see him lying there I can't help but smile.

_He's okay. _

_They're both okay. _

When I saw him lying there on the floor in such pain I immediately thought the worst. I thought I was going to lose them both and I couldn't help the dark thoughts that instantly came to mind. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them both. I couldn't stand it.

Losing Thomas and Anne almost destroyed me but losing D'Artagnan and our baby? That would kill me in a heartbeat. I wouldn't survive it if something happened to them. They're my entire world.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." Taking his hand I feel my heart starting to return to its normal rhythm at last. "Bit bruised but we're both fine."

"Thank god for that." Porthos declares as we take a seat either side of his bed. My fiancé looks completely exhausted and given the events of the day I can't blame him.

"Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." He smiles at that and allows his eyes to slide shut.

"We ain't going to let anything happen to you."

_No we most certainly are not. They're my entire world and I am not going to allow anything to happen to them. Ever. And I almost feel sorry for the person who tries to get in between us. Almost._

* * *

**Poor abused D'Artagnan. Okay so there's definitely going to be one last part to this series where we will finally meet our precious baby. Will the birth run smoothly? Well with me in charge of things probably not. Until then bye!**


End file.
